The present invention relates to a vibratory pump, for hydraulic equipment, which has been improved to be better adapted to tubular wells.
A vibratory pump is known, which substantially includes a frame, a solenoid housed in a lower part of the frame, a moving transmission member extending axially to the frame and capable of axially oscillating, wherein the moving transmission member has an end connected to the solenoid, an intermediate section arranged on a flexible support connected to the frame, and an upper end cooperating with a pumping device which Includes a membrane with a central region connected to the transmission member and peripherally located between the frame parts for defining an auxiliary pumping chamber. The pumping device also has pumping outlets extending from the auxiliary pumping chamber. The pump further has a cup provided at the end of the transmission member and operating In a communication seat of the auxiliary pumping chamber with an upper admission chamber. Also, there is a system of opening and closing valves of the admission chamber.
This type of pump is designed to be used in regular wells. An inconvenience of such a type of pump is heating of the solenoid pump to undesirable levels. In order to solve such inconvenience several proposals have been made, which, however, have not yet met all requirements.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a vibratory pump that could be adapted to tubular well.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide the pump with proper cooling means of the solenoid coil.
Another objective of the present Invention is to provide the pump with means such that it can be used in many ways, in order to comply with different requirements.
In keeping with these objects one feature of the present invention resides, briefly stated, in a vibratory pump which has a vibratory pump has a frame, a solenoid located in the frame, a moving transmission including a transmission member, the transmission member having a first end, an intermediate section, and an opposite end, a base cooperating with the first end, a flexible support block supporting the intermediate section of the transmission member, a pumping the cooperating with the opposite end and including an oscillating cover having a smaller base connected with the transmission member and a larger base housing the flexible support block, means forming an auxiliary pumping chamber defined between the oscillating cover and the frame and having pumping outlets, a cup arranged at the opposite end of the transmission member, a seat in which a cupping located at the opposite end of the transmission member, an admission chamber, a seat in which the cupping operates and which communicates the auxiliary pumping chamber with an admission chamber, a vane-type valve for opening and closing inlets of the admission chamber, an inverted tubular cup, the solenoid being located, wherein the solenoid is located in an upper region of the frame and housed within the inverted tubular cup, wherein the transmission member with the pumping set and the inlets for opening and closing the admission chamber being located in a lower region of the frame, wherein the inverted tubular cup defines an annular pass with a wall of the frame and having an upper end communicating with a pumping upper outlet of the frame and a lower end communicating with pumping outlets which communicate with the auxiliary pumping chamber, wherein the path in which water circulates and the inverted tubular cup in which the solenoid is enclosed constitute means for heat exchange that provide cooling of the solenoid, wherein means is provided alternatingly using the pump without auxiliary accessories or with auxiliary accessories, the means being formed so that the inlets for opening and closing of the admission chamber are exposed to provide a water collection, or the pump is connected to a base for operating as a suction pump, or an adaptor is provided for connecting the inlets to an outlet of another pump to provide a series of pumps located vertically or horizontally near one another, a base, the base connectable to the frame for operating as a suction pump, and the adaptor provided with an inlet connectable to an outlet of the other pump.